Simple Pleasures
by XTheTricksterX
Summary: A series of short stories centred on the Adorable Pair and little events.
1. Sleeping Position

Jirou stirred a little. The Hi-Fi played Massenet's Meditation. The low soothing sound rang gently throughout Atobe's bedroom. The fire burned with a certain passion, however quiet they are. The red flames caressed the ash wood logs as they dimly illuminated the room and infused in a certain fragrance. The dark curtains were drawn, and the candles lit. The atmosphere couldn't be more soothing.

Atobe never wanted second best. It always had to be the best. It means that he also wanted the best for his boyfriend.

Atobe stroked Jirou's cheek softly with his left hand. His right hand supported his weight and Jirou's. Sitting in the middle of the huge bed, the king couldn't have been happier. He smiled genuinely as he saw the corners of Jirou's mouth turn upwards into a little smile.

Atobe hesitantly tore his eyes away from Jirou's serene sleeping face, and glanced at the long-case clock to his right. It was definitely time for him to rest. Atobe let out a silent sigh.

He gently shifted Jirou off his lap and onto the bed. He lied down beside him. Atobe couldn't resist the urge to prop up onto his elbow and watch Jirou longer…

"Good morning, Gakuto!" Jirou shouted excitedly as his saw his best friend at the school gate.

"Jirou! 'Morning!" Gakuto waved back.

Jirou ran away from Atobe's side and walked beside Gakuto. "Did you know? Kei-chan has a reeeeaaally weird sleeping position."

* * *

><p>AN: First of a series of drabbles for the Adorable Pair. If you have a request, feel free to leave it in your review^^ It could be anything, like what would happen if Jirou wanted to cook for Atobe? Would Atobe eat it?

Reviews are appreciated!


	2. A Kiss Before Dinner

Note: In this drabble, Atobe and Jirou are not living in Atobe's ridiculously vast mansion. Let's say that he bought a ridiculously large house closer to the school because Jirou refuses to stay in the mansion(Jirou gets lost easily, 'kay?).

rebirthreborn: your chapter is coming next^^

* * *

><p>"Kei-chan, welcome back!" Jirou bounced enthusiastically at the appearance of his boyfriend at the archway that connected the kitchen to the dining room.<p>

"Jirou," Atobe hung his jacket on the hook provided in the dining room, "what are you doing in an apron?" Atobe couldn't help but muse at how cute Jirou was in the apron.

"Kei-chan, I hope all that business with your father didn't stress your brain." Jirou pouted, he thought what exactly can a person be doing wearing an apron? The answer's obvious, either cleaning, which their house did not need, or cooking, which is the option left.

Atobe sighed inwardly, "I know you are cooking, but why?"

Jirou looked down. His eyes were the eyes of a little schoolboy being scolded for doing something he didn't.

"Kei-chan…" He looked up slightly. "I'm sorry…"

Panic washed over Atobe. His words must have come out harsher than he intended. Working on a Saturday with his father was not a good idea. Atobe made a mental note of refusing his father's request later, he won't do it if it means he'll end up snapping at Jirou unconsciously.

"Jirou, I didn't mean–" Atobe felt guilt following the panic.

"So you'll taste it?" Jirou was back to his hyper self.

Atobe exhaled in relief, "I guess I have no choice but honour your hard work with my tongue."

"Are you going to kiss me?"

"…" Atobe was dumbfounded as the blond boy stood where he was, his head tilted up and his eyes closed.

Atobe smiled as he leaned in to steal a sweet kiss before proceeding to dinner.


	3. Darkness

"Kei-chan?" Jirou looked at Atobe with a hint of wonder in his drowsy eyes.

Jirou had accompanied Atobe in a visit to one of Atobe Corp.'s business partners. As Jirou pressed the down button outside the elevator, Atobe stared at the elevator, looking hesitant.

"Maybe we should take the stairs…" He muttered to himself. Jirou stared at him in disbelief.

"Kei-chan, this is the 43rd floor, you know." He said, as if it had been Atobe who was asleep the whole time and not Jirou.

"I know that." Atobe was not normally nice to anyone to dared to treat him like an idiot but Jirou seemed to be the exception to most things. "But ore-sama's insight– "

"Ah, it's here." Jirou pulled Atobe in. He must've been desperate to get out of the building. The waiting area Atobe deposited Jirou in while he was in the meeting was filled with the strong aroma of cocktails and air fresheners, which Jirou disliked.

Atobe let out a sigh. When Jirou's awake, he was always unstoppable. Or maybe it's just Atobe.

The lift started moving, Jirou leaned on Atobe's shoulder. There was no one else in the lift, and the two enjoyed the scent of each other.

Then everything went black. Atobe was startled. Jirou wasn't, since he'd fell asleep.

"Jirou…" Atobe didn't know why he was whispering. He couldn't see anything, at all. He can hear the odd noise or two…and feel Jirou's head on his shoulder. But to Atobe, his sight was the most important sense. And losing it was not fun.

Atobe calmed down and tried to get his phone from the pocket on the side Jirou was leaning on, all the time not disturbing Jirou and balancing him on his shoulder. He dialled.

-30 minutes later-

"I can't believe you are that slow!" Atobe was talking to the repairmen. "How dare you let ore-sama be shut in such a small place unfitting for me for so long!"

-A day later-

"Atobe is afraid of the dark?" Yanagi asked Marui, slightly surprised. Few things manage to catch the Master off guard, and this, proudly, is one of them.

"Yep." Marui blew a bubble, he was full of himself to be able to surprise Yanagi.

"Where did you hear about this?" Yanagi always made sure that he never recorded fake data, or unreliable ones.

"A certain fanboy." Marui smiled.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter is requested by rebirthreborn. Hope you liked it^^ I remember being stuck in a lift before…it was scary.

Next chapter is done and should be up in a day's time…or two. Please look forward to it and reviews are loved!


	4. A Stroll in the Park

The sun lingered on the horizon, lighting everything in a warm and affectionate red-orange. The violet streaks of cloud were the beginning end of an amazing gradient which blended to the orange-pink pigment present in the clouds closer to the setting sun. The unseasonal cold breeze dived in and out of the branches of the trees that lined the path; making them shake to and fro in time to the inaudible waltz.

The two boys' feet were of the same soft rhythm; the calm and leisurely pace unique among the other pedestrians, all of whom seemed to be too busy to enjoy the evening.

That, is the reason Atobe was hesitant to 'take a walk among commoners'. But Jirou had been persuasive. Very persuasive. As much as Atobe didn't like taking a walk in a public park where people passing through always seemed to be hurrying; he couldn't refuse Jirou. If there was one person who can make the diva change his already-set mind, it was the blond boy. But the blond boy was oblivious to this fact: that is another reason that Atobe let him alter his mind. Had Jirou have been manipulating the Atobe's soft spot for him, Atobe would have left Jirou a long time ago. Nope, Jirou is Jirou: he's still the innocent boy that Atobe adores and loves very much.

But what even Insight couldn't tell Atobe was why did Jirou pick this public park to stroll in and not the grand garden that was at the back of the mansion? Atobe was sure, that in terms of size, his garden was bigger. Perhaps the plants and flowers weren't to the boy's liking? Atobe debated with himself, but even he was proud of that garden. Of course it can't rival his beauty and elegance but it was glorious in its own way. Perhaps Jirou didn't know how to appreciate the aesthetic.

"Kei-chan," Jirou slipped his hand into his boyfriend's casually, "mmm…your hand is so warm."

Atobe looked down at the shorter boy lovingly, he smiled. He gripped Jirou's hand slightly. Noticing how cold the boy's hand was, he wrapped his scarf around Jirou's neck. Jirou snuggled his face into the heavenly fabric and sniffed at the aroma coming off it contently. He leaned on Atobe's shoulder momentarily as a silent 'thank you'.

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I do not own PoT or any of its characters...<p>

A/N: Coming next - Jirou falls ill...ChitoseSenri's chapter^^ Please look forward to it. And review please.

p.s. any more requests?


	5. A cold and a Fever pt1

WARNING: Exaggeration, because it's Atobe.

* * *

><p>"A-a-achoo!" the loud sound rang through Atobe's house.<p>

Atobe winced slightly at the sound next door. After the momentary pause, Atobe went back to doing what he was in the middle of before he stopped – making hot chocolate.

Atobe looked at the beautiful scenery of his garden through the French windows. They should have walked in the garden. He made a mental note not to cave in to Jirou's pleas again. The morning sun shone brightly outside. Atobe cursed the sun, for it was smiling in the sky while Jirou was confined to the bed (by Atobe, of course).

As he fetched the Belgian dark chocolate stored in the cupboard, he blamed himself for letting Jirou catch that cold. And on top of that, it had developed into a fever.

He should have realised it was time to head indoors once he felt the cold touch that was Jirou's hand. He should have never ignored that: he felt incompetent as a lover. He should have taken better care of his precious.

He took the mug of hand-made hot chocolate and headed into the bedroom. A wave of guilt washed over him as he saw Jirou's sufferings. Jirou's face was…warm is not the right word. He felt like a human radiator. _Fight poison with poison. Then you fight heat with heat: _Atobe poked the fire in the fireplace. The flames erupted, a wave of heat washed over the room.

Jirou hugged the warm mug with his hands. He sniffed the fragrance of cinnamon. Atobe came to sit beside Jirou. Jirou looked up at him in between sips of the hot chocolate.

"Kei-chan…" Jirou's weak voice was like a stab at Atobe's chest.

"Jirou," Atobe shifted himself so he was sitting parallel to Jirou, with this legs out in front of him, putting his arms around Jirou's shoulders , he continued, "are you uncomfortable?"

There was a pile of questions he wanted to ask, like 'are you feeling too warm?', 'are you hungry?', 'is there anything I can do?': but he didn't voice them.

"Kei-chan." Jirou let the weight of his head rest on Atobe's shoulder and he snuggled into Atobe a little before saying, "I'm comfortable…because I'm with you."

* * *

><p>AN: As for that mental note that Atobe makes, it will never be kept. Atobe can't resist Jirou, if he can, my stories would not exist. Also without your encouragement, my stories won't be here either. Please review!


	6. A cold and a Fever pt2

That noon, Atobe had decided to cook for his beloved. And so he did.

The thick recipe book, embroidered in gold and red on the covers, was set in the silver bookstand on the granite worktop. The book was open to a certain page: Home-made Lasagne. The dish was not to Atobe's taste but Jirou had requested it…

With the finest ingredients placed on the worktop; the sleeves of his lavender dress shirt rolled up; and with no aprons on (because he would not want to be seen in one, not that he doesn't look good in one. He believes that he'd look good in anything.), the king commenced his first experience at catering.

~~Some 40 minutes later~~

Jirou wondered what exactly was going on in the kitchen when nothing but silence rang throughout the house. Jirou slipped out of the comfy, soft bed. Putting on Atobe's purple robe, which was too big for him, he headed to the kitchen.

The oven was on, the digital timer ticking silently. Atobe was sitting on a chair, His head on his arms, which folded on the table. Jirou smiled at the scene of his sound-asleep lover. Atobe must have been tired – looking after Jirou since the night before.

Jirou made a trip back to the bedroom to fetch a small blanket. He wrapped the warm fabric around his lover's shoulders. Jirou caress his serene sleeping face; stroked his hair; and gently pinched his beauty spot, or rather, his 'charm point'. He watched with a grin as Atobe stirred a little. Then Jirou turned his attention to the wall mount oven.

Atobe slowly opened his eyes, the ceiling light was too bright to his sleepy eyes to be comfortable.

"Hnn…" Atobe groaned softly as he tried to flex out his stiff body. He paused.

Sitting right across him was a hyper Jirou. "Kei-chan! You're awake."

"You shouldn't be-" Atobe was alarmed that his patient was out of bed; at the same time, more guilt infuses in him as he realised he had fallen asleep in the middle of cooking…but Jirou interrupted him.

"Dinner's ready." He said with a smile.

* * *

><p>AN: I noticed that I never put a disclaimer on some of the chapters...well, we all know that I don't own PoT. But, better safe than sorry...

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT, didn't, don't and never will. Other than in my sweet dreams...

okay, done. Now, a word to demoncat13: enjoy your trip^^

Also, I won't be updating for a while...busy time. But I will update once or twice a week, even if it is difficult, so please review!


	7. Fast food and Atobe? Not compatible

The guilt left in Atobe from the previous day lingered. Not only had he allowed his precious Jirou catch a cold (which he had allowed to develop into a fever) but he ended up the one eating rather than the one cooking. So, he decided that he'd make it up to Jirou. The next day, after a good eight hour sleep, Jirou recovered.

"Jirou," Atobe announced importantly to his darling, "Oresama will generously treat you to any restaurant you wish in the world."

Jirou looked a little hesitant. Atobe panicked a little, he added, "if it's a certain chef's cooking you want to taste, then that's fine. I can request for him or her."

"It's not that," Jirou assured him, then a little hopeful smile appeared as he looked at Atobe in the eye, "there is this restaurant…"

"Any place you wish," Atobe repeated, "any type of food you want." Atobe felt the look Jirou gave him warming his heart.

Atobe cuddled his lover closer to him as they curled up cosily on the couch.

"So you'll come with me?" Jirou snuggled up to Atobe.

"Of course, Jirou, you know there's nothing in the world that I won't do for you. All you have to do is ask."

Jirou's smile widened. A hint of shyness in his eyes and he blushed a little as he leaned over to Atobe and kissed him on his beauty spot. It was after all, his charm point. The blonde boy's action surprised Atobe a little and Atobe responded by pulling Jirou closer and eventually into a long satisfying kiss.

Sure, the Ice King did say 'any' restaurant…but this?

Atobe stared at the building as if it was the wrecked castle of a witch. Having followed Atobe in getting out of the limousine, Jirou pulled his arm and led him in to the dreaded chamber. Atobe was mindless and allowed himself to be dragged in.

"Come on, Kei-chan!" Jirou dragged him over to the tall stools by the window.

As Atobe sat down, he looked around him slowly, trying to make head and toes of the place. He has heard of the restaurant – it had come up in conversation with Gakuto many times. But he didn't know it was Jirou's choice of eating. Meanwhile, Jirou left him to order.

Atobe surveyed the area – it was crowded (readers, take that as spacious for us normal folks) and the arrangement of the tables and chairs were too close for his liking. And they were too…plastic. He picked up a simple leaflet menu and looked through it. The list of burgers and chips and sodas didn't appeal to him. But what can he do? He could never just say to Jirou, 'let's go home', especially not when Jirou seemed so happy that Atobe would come to this…place (because it didn't qualify as a restaurant in his view) with him.

Atobe diverted his attention from the interior of the place to watching the pedestrians pass by the window that occupied half of the wall. A little movement from across the street attracted his attention. Atobe looked carefully. Isn't that Seigaku's Echizen and Momo? Atobe wished he were dead. Echizen mouthed something, and he knew no one, no matter how well their eyesight, can read his lips from across the street. But both knew, Atobe's Insight can be a double bladed weapon. Atobe clenched his fist with embarrassment and anger as he made out what the brat was saying: 'Monkey king, didn't know you had commoner's taste.' Echizen smirked. And Momo tried to hide the growing temptation to laugh, and failed. How out of place Atobe looked!

"Kei-chan?" Jirou set a tray beside him as he sat beside him.

Just before Atobe can turn his head towards Jirou, he caught Echizen say 'enjoy your date'.

"Jirou…" Atobe's voice trailed off as he saw what was in the tray.

"Gomen, Kei-chan. I didn't know what you wanted so I just got us the same."

"It's okay." Atobe said, and hoped.

Jirou unwrapped a chicken burger and tucked into it as Atobe picked up a chip.

Atobe dipped the sole chip into the little tub of tomato sauce and delivering it to his mouth, he bit into it.

Darkness closed in as multiple flavours swirled around his tongue. The last thing he remembered was Jirou calling his name…

* * *

><p>AN: I apologise for this (very) late update. It's been over a fortnight since the last chapter…In this chapter, I have taken 'exaggeration' to a new level. I know it's a risk, but I hope it worked out well. In case it's hard to understand: no one poisoned Atobe, he just can't stand junk food. His tongue is too delicate (in this story, anyway). Please REVIEW!


	8. Kidnappers? Or maybe not

Atobe's eyelids made a futile attempt to open. Then he tried again, this time being more successful, his eyes opened a slit.

The first thing that his brain registered was the familiar weight of Jirou resting against his shoulder. The second thing he registered was the noise: Jirou's peaceful and regular breathing, his own and the sound of traffic.

His surrounding was relatively dark. He could barely see his own knee. A few feet ahead, he could see the digital metre rise in 20s. The metre was stationed into the panel. There was a radio-like device. Atobe found his eyes wander over to the rear-view mirror. Panic hit.

He did not recognise the driver.

Oh my, how Atobe panicked. A surge of heat flooded his head as the uneasiness and terror overcame him. He could feel the adrenaline in his blood streams.

"Jirou!" He whispered harshly at his lover's ear, careful not to attract the driver's attention.

"Hmm…" Jirou stirred a little, only to go back to sleep.

Atobe slipped his arm away from behind Jirou and gently shook his shoulder, all the time trying to keep to minimal movement.

Atobe, in his state of fear and desperation, bent over to bite Jirou lightly, but still inflicting enough pain to his sensitive right ear lobe to wake him up.

"Kei-chan!" Jirou screamed accusingly.

"Shh!"Atobe put his hand over Jirou's mouth.

Jirou was not the least appreciative of being woken up by a less-then-seductive bite on the ear and a hand clasped over his mouth with excessive force.

Jirou pulled his hand away from his mouth, "Kei-chan," he said, with slight impatience evident in his voice, "what are you playing at?"

Atobe stared at him unbelievingly.

"We're kidnapped!" He whispered urgently and matter-of-factly.

"Kei-chan," Jirou's tone of voice was one that a nursery teacher would use towards an over-imaginative two-year old, "we. are. in. a. taxi."

* * *

><p>AN: Since last chapter was longer than normal, I don't feel too guilty about this short chapter (it's supposed to be a drabble anyway). I have forgotten to put a disclaimer on some of my chapters, but I am 100% sure that all of you guys and girls know that I do not own PoT or any of its characters.

Also, HikariEizenWaltz has pointed out that my forte at writing is apparently exaggeration. That may or may not be an excuse to why this chapter is so...exaggerated. I apologise to any readers who found this offensive towards Atobe's true nature...my defence is that Atobe's mind wasn't clear from that bite of the poor chip yet...*runs away*


	9. Gossip

It was a bright Saturday morning. Many people crowded the city centre as they try to shake off the residues of fatigue that lingered in them from the course of the week; of course, with in the crowds are the unfortunates who were on their way to work.

Somewhere in the heart of Tokyo city was a small cosy café. Two young boys sat together at one of the open-air tables. The boy boys were familiar – in height and body size. But the red-haired boy seemed so much more energetic that he was normally beside the half-asleep blond. I mean asleep. Hibernating, even.

"Ji-rou!" Gakuto was getting real impatient as he shook him. Gakuto didn't comprehend the way Jirou did things: the blond boy had called him out, yet he's now somewhere in the sweet candy-land. Dreamland, clouds, whatever you want to call it.

Sure, the scenery this petit café offered was marvellous: sitting at one of the out-door seats, one can overlook a busy street buzzing with life ; the lush green trees that seem to cluster together on the bank and into the blue, dazzling lake. However, Gakuto wasn't aware of the beautiful nature. A boy his age never appreciates the wonders of their surroundings; he had more important, or trivial, things on his mind. As they say. One man's trash is the next man's treasure. What was important to those nature-watchers were of no importance to the oblivious Gakuto.

The blond boy stirred under the shake of his friend.

"Eto…may I help you?"

Gakuto looked up at the source of the sound. A waitress stood by the table, a clipboard hugged to her chest.

"One hot chocolate and one orange juice." Gakuto ordered for the two of them.

The waitress and the customers looked on with a curious eye as the blond boy opened his drowsy eyes.

"Gaku…." He rubbed his half-open eyes.

-a few minutes later

Jirou sipped his orange juice through the tricoloured straw. Gakuto was leaning forward a little, supporting his chin with the back of his hand, his elbow on the table. The other hand rested casually around the cup handle.

"So, what did you call me here for?"

The blond boy stared into his cup and stirred the juice with his straw. "How are you and Yuushi doing?"

Gakuto knew his best friend – this wasn't what he had wanted to ask; it wasn't what he called him out for. Jirou's voice was quiet, perhaps due to drowsiness or awkwardness, Gakuto wasn't sure. Maybe he was trying to put words together for the question he initially wanted to ask. Gakuto answered him anyway.

"Yuushi visited my parents yesterday." Gakuto said as he sipped on the hot chocolate. "Didn't really turn out well." Gakuto added as silence built up.

Jirou watched his friend shudder visibly, "Your parents didn't like him?"

"They _loved_ him." Gakuto shook his head. "Almost too much."

Jirou had a cute questioning look as he tilted his head to one side.

"I never expected my parents to accept Yuushi as my boyfriend that easily," Gakuto explained, "they told me that he was charming and I should treasure him more!"

Jirou watched Gakuto pout. Two things came to the blond boy's mind. One, as Yuushi's boyfriend, Gakuto has treasured Yuushi and knew, better than anyone else, how 'charming' his lover is. So Gakuto has a right to be annoyed when his parents told him that. The second thought followed immediately after. He knew that Yuushi has good looks, a great voice, excellent grades and all that, but did Yuushi used to have such an effect on people?

"Maybe it's time for my parents to meet Kei-chan…"

Gakuto stared at his friend. His blue eyes were wide, as if his friend just suggested that they should go picnicking on Mars.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't ever remember PoT being mine...<p>

A/N: Since it's my holidays, I think I'd be able to upload more often. Hopefully. I must say where this story is going is a little...of a risk. Atobe and Jirou's parents are NOT going to get along. You may or may not like it. But please R&R!


	10. My Tongue!

Atobe caressed Jirou's soft blond curls. Jirou's eyes were shut, his face relaxed and a little satisfied smile played on his lips. Atobe cuddled Jirou closer to him, snuggling together on the soft bed. Then Atobe leaned closer to kiss Jirou goodnight on the forehead. Oh, how he loved the sleepovers! Though they were always at Atobe's house (or one of Atobe's houses), Jirou seemed to be at home. Atobe kissed Jirou's hair as he felt so lucky to have such an….adorable lover. Jirou was all he loved with all his heart. He had a great team, but Jirou was still the most important to him. He'd do anything for his cute boyfriend.

"Night night, sweet dreams, my dear." He whispered inaudibly in English.

* * *

><p>"'Morning…"Jirou rubbed his eyes in that irresistibly cute way. This prompted Atobe to squeeze Jirou in a hug.<p>

"Good morning." Atobe whispered, his head still buried into Jirou's hair. How soft it was!

"Kei-chan?" Jirou struggled a little as Atobe fell asleep again, holding Jirou tight to his chest.

Jirou slipped out of Atobe's grip and propped himself up on his elbow as he shook Atobe with the other hand. Atobe was sleepy as he had watched his boyfriend sleep until half three, before drifting off to sleep himself.

Jirou squeezed him around the waist. "Kei-chan!" Jirou raised his voice a little, "Wake up!"

Atobe's eyes opened a bit, to find Jirou sitting on top of him with legs on the either side on his body. Jirou leaned down and kissed Atobe on his soft lips. Atobe smirked a little as he pulled Jirou down again for a more passionate kiss.

"Kei-chan?" Jirou said in between planting little tickly kisses on Atobe's neck, " I was wondering if you have time today…"

"I said before," Atobe looked annoyed, "anything for you." He lifted Jirou's face up so they looked in to each other's eyes, "Don't make me repeat it again." He let Jirou go back to kissing his neck as he finished. Jirou planted a kiss on his collarbone.

"Let's go over to mine!" Jirou sat up in a flash, bumping the top of his head against Atobe's chin. Jirou didn't feel the pain, however, Atobe…

"Kei-chan?" Jirou looked at Atobe, who covered the bottom half of his face with his hands.

"I…b….bit my tongue…" Atobe stuttered.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! I'm sorry for the later-than-intended update, but next one should follow soon, probably today. If you could spare a minute to leave some feedback, that would be great - I need to know what people think of this chapter.

Disclaimer: Do I own PoT? Or its characters? No. Unfortunately not.


	11. Grey

Warning: For an Adorable Pair drabble...this can be depressing. A change from all previous chapters. Hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless.

* * *

><p>Atobe had been so sure that Jirou's parents would have appreciated Atobe in all his glory. He would have understood if they couldn't comprehend all of his prowess, but how can things turn out like this? Atobe had been so charismatic that in his entire life, no one rejected him (except for that brat in Seigaku, but he's too young to understand Atobe's finesse) until earlier today. But of all people on Earth, why did it have to be Jirou's parents who took to Atobe like an eagle to a rabbit? Why did it have to be them who would despise him?<p>

Atobe sat quietly in the limousine. The space beside him seemed so much larger, so vacant, without Jirou lying across the leather seat; his lap felt so empty, devoid without Jirou's head resting on it; the air surrounding him seemed so deadly silent without the sound of Jirou's steady breathing.

Atobe stared outside through the window as he tried to focus on something else, so that he wouldn't give way to those salty drops threatening to fall.

The rain poured down mercilessly. Everything appeared in a wash of grey to Atobe. The sun was covered by the looming clouds and the warm rays of sunshine that Atobe wished for was nowhere to be seen. Atobe felt so insecure, after all, his emotions were reflected in the weather for the world to see.

Atobe watched the buildings and the few pedestrians flash past him in a blur. He touched the corner of his left eye, and felt something wet…

Atobe pressed on one of the many keys accessible to him and said, "Stop." The driver did as he was told obediently.

The young boy stepped out into the pouring rain. His dress shirt was drenched in no time. But he didn't give a damn about the wet, cold and uncomfortable feeling against his pearly skin. He had lost the jewel, the diamond, no, the sun of his life. Nothing would live without it. At least nothing, not even himself, in Atobe's world, would live without Jirou. And the feeling of the shirt clinging onto his body wasn't a feeling strong enough to come anywhere near this feeling of loss. Atobe walked slowly on the side walk.

The rain washed down on him, the sound of the rain was all he could hear…

The few inches of grey in front of him was all he could see…

The scentless rain and the moist air was all he could smell…

The sour feeling in his mouth was all he could taste…

And the dumb cold was all he could feel…

He was without light. His world grey, and growing darker by the second…

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading, now, a review would be good...*puppy eyes* It'll certainly get me to update more often.


	12. Loneliness?

Jirou watched the streaming water pour down against his bedroom window. He sat on the bed, the room never seemed so dark and cold to him as it did now. He pulled his knees up to his chin.

It was all his fault. If only he did not introduce his Kei-chan to his family. And now, they couldn't be together.

Jirou disliked being alone. That's why he always slept. In his dreams he wouldn't be alone.

Ever since he could remember, his parents were always too busy to give him adequate attention. He was young and shy; he had no playmates; and he would often sleep the time away. Yes, he would sometimes pass days and nights in sleep, because in that darkness, there's nothing. No loneliness.

Gakuto was his first and best friend. Being with Gakuto was never boring. But sleep had become a habit by that time, it was no longer an escape route. He didn't need one anymore, now he has a friend.

Then he met Atobe – his love. Atobe entering his life had coloured it in spectrum. His time with Kei-chan was always fun. The times when he'd sleep on his lap, the gentleness of Atobe's hands caressing his hair…Jirou wanted them back.

He looked into the space in front of him, seeing nothing, hearing nothing. Everything appeared dull and monochrome to him. He had lost the person he held dearest to him. It was like he was really sinking into the abyss of darkness. Only this time, it wasn't comforting; it wasn't warm and protective. It was cold and haunting.

Jirou shut his eyes, monochrome and dullness is loneliness to him. It scared him. The warm salty drops formed under his firmly shut eyelids.

He let them fall.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is to chapter 12! The last two chapters have been depressing as hell to write. I was wondering if the story made much sense... Let's take a vote. If you want a chapter in with a flashback of what happened at Jirou's house, please let me know in your review. If you want me to just go on the the next chapter, where they make up, say no to the flashback.

Disclaimer: I do not own the PoT or any of its characters...


	13. Flashback: Misunderstood Magnificence

"Mum?" Jirou shouted into the house as he pulled Atobe in after him. His father was at work.

Jirou really didn't get why Atobe thought it was necessary to dress _smart_ for the 'occasion' as he called it. And Jirou didn't understand which part of 'smart' meant a lavender coloured silk dress shirt; one of those cream coloured cravats; and a deep purple suit. That and obviously the time consumed for the diva to get dressed.

"Jirou-" Jirou's mother stopped short of her greeting as her eyes caught the figure behind Jirou.

_What honour did their family have to meet the great oresama?_ Atobe smiled proudly. Of course, he knew, if was all for Jirou.

_What misdeed did we do to deserve the entrance of a mental guy coming into our house with Jirou?_ Thought Jirou's mother.

"Who is he?" Jirou's mother dragged Jirou protectively away from Atobe.

Jirou looked at her with a confused expression. "My boyfriend." Jirou said, as if it was obvious.

She looked at him with an enraged look. Then she calmed herself down and led Jirou into the sitting room, ignoring Atobe. Atobe self-invited himself and sat down beside Jirou on the sofa. This action earned a glare from Jirou's mother.

"Jirou, I know that both your father and I haven't been giving you enough attention and we don't spend much time together as a family. But that is no excuse for this…outrageous behaviour."

"Excuse?" A questioning tone was evident in Atobe's voice. "Are you saying your son's genuine love for ore-sama is just an excuse to get _your_ attention?" He looked at her straight in the eye.

This angered her. "Fourteen-year-olds talking about true love?" She shook her head, "Don't class my Jirou together with you delinquents!"

"Kei-chan is not-" Before Jirou could stand up for his lover, she took him by the wrist, her own arm across the table that divided them.

She pulled him up as she stood, and she pulled him beside her. Then she turned to face Atobe. "Enough of this nonsense!" She said as she pushed Atobe towards the door, "You, you are never to come near Jirou again!" She said, to his face, as she shut the door behind him.

"And you," She turned around to Jirou, "don't ever go see him again!"

Jirou was stunned by the turn of events. It was nothing like he imagined.

"Kaa-san…" He protested.

She glared at him, it was enough to silence the boy. "Upstairs. Now."

He did as told. He climbed the staircase that only furthered the distance between him and his lover. Jirou felt surges of emotions building up. But he wouldn't voice them. He owes a lot to his mother, he knew that. He would never raise his voice as much as he was tempted.

His mother's voice came back to him: '_haven't been giving you enough attention?' _Jirou squeezed his tears back, _you never give me any attention. It was always 'work, work, work'…_

'_Don't spend much time together as a family?' _Jirou winced at the words that were so far from the truth, _I can't remember a single hour that we'd spent together as a family since primary school…_

_'Outrageous behaviour'…why won't she understand? I love him._

Jirou sprinted up the stairs and shut himself in his cold little bedroom…

_I love Kei-chan. I really do. _

* * *

><p>AN: Here's the flashback. I considered Jirou's mother a 'sensible' person. By that I mean she has a normal outlook on life, and of course, people. Poor Atobe, not everyone can understand his magnificence...

Please review^^ I love reviews. I'll write quicker if you review.


	14. Back Together

Jirou sat in his bedroom. Curled up into a ball, he was blending into the grey and dull room nicely.

"Jirou!" his mother called, but he didn't hear her, "I'm going out to get the ingredients for dinner."

It was the sound of the front door closing that jolted back to reality. He wanted to see Atobe. He was the only person that would make him feel better. He headed down the stairs…

That's right, he knew he had to do something. He had brought this upon them, and he was determined to grasp his own happiness with his own hands.

As soon as he was free in the pouring rain, he ran. It wasn't as if he knew where Atobe would be – he ran blindly, thinking of only one thing. _Kimi ni aitai. I want to see you, Kei-chan._

Only the thought of uniting with his lover kept him going and picked him up every time he slipped in the unyielding rain. He regretted introducing Atobe to his parents; misfortune to their relationship. But he knew if he didn't go after what he truly wanted, he was going to regret for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>"Kei-chan."<p>

He heard that call amid the silence that shrouded him. It gave him hope. Atobe wanted to turn around, but he couldn't. What if it was just him? What if when he turns around and sees no one there? He was afraid. Then it came again.

"Kei-chan!" this time, it was deafeningly close and was followed by a wet squeeze around his waist.

Atobe turned around slowly, unbelieving and fearing the disappointment that might dawn upon him. Reluctantly, he turned. And he was met with a soaked Jirou. What followed was magic to Atobe. It was as if someone lit up his world, no, it is exactly that. He returned Jirou's hug and gripping him tight, he planted a kiss with a certain passion onto his lover's forehead.

* * *

><p>Atobe was once more back into his own warm world. The feeling of the warm, soothing water was a stark contrast to the wet rain. With a content smile on his face, he sank deeper into the bath.<p>

"Kei-chan?" The door opened a crack.

Atobe was startled. He quickly composed himself. "Jirou, come and join me." His voice was soft, however, and it was a tone he'd only ever use with Jirou.

Jirou did as he was invited to. He slipped into the onsen beside Atobe and gave him one satisfying bear hug.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the late chapter. Life has been busy, but I promise Adorable Fluff from now on. No more depressing stuff^^

Disclaimer: I'd be rich if I earn a penny every time I have to write this: I don't own PoT or the characters.

p.s. Reviews are loved!


	15. Changing Rooms

Atobe looked about him as he stepped into the building.

Everything was…so unfamiliar. The materials hanging on the racks, folded atop shelves, fitted onto mannequins; they appeared colourful and…plain cheap to Atobe.

It was truly a mix of feelings. He was taken aback by the scene in front of him; yet at the same time, he was disappointed. But the boy who literally charged in before him seemed to see it as a more exciting event than Atobe could ever imagine.

"Jirou, does it have to be here?" Atobe caught up with him and they walked in synch down the aisle.

"Yes."

"But I can always call a tailor-" Atobe was trying hard to get out of there, but unfortunately Jirou wasn't going to let him go.

"No!" Jirou's voice raise a little higher than normal, and he surprised not only Atobe, but himself, "Sorry, Kei-chan. I didn't mean to…"

Atobe pulled him into a cuddle as they stopped walking. "Jirou, I get it. We'll shop here…er…in this shop. We won't call the tailor, okay?" He felt like comforting a child who was afraid of the dentist.

Jirou nodded and he gently wiggled out of Atobe's embrace. Atobe sighed. Jirou had run away from home, well, temporarily. Just until his family would accept Atobe. But he had no clothes with him, so they had to go shopping. What was wrong with the tailor? Atobe thought to himself.

"Kei-chan~" Jirou held a t-shirt to his chest and turned around to show his lover. It said 'sofa so good'. Atobe sighed for a second time in two minutes. Being with Jirou…was fun and somewhat aging and the same time. Atobe couldn't understand Jirou's taste so he simply gave a nod.

After two hours of following Jirou around, Atobe gave up.

"Jirou?" Atobe's call diverted the blonde's attention from the pile of jeans he was looking at. "How about you try them on?" He waved to the basket of clothes he carried on his left arm.

Jirou gave a little pout before nodding. Together they headed towards the changing room. If Atobe was disappointed at the place, he was appalled at the size of the changing room. Even Hyotei's toilet cubicles were larger!

"Jirou, we're getting out the here." Atobe said sternly.

"Eh? Why?" Jirou stopped midway entering one of the changing rooms.

"Just buy them and we'll head back. You can try them on at home." Atobe pulled Jirou to the till softly. Atobe felt his stomach turn at the thought of his lover having to change in that room that many people would have used before, and on top of that, none of the clothes he was trying were washed. He felt sick at the realisation that many people would have tried those clothes. No, that will NOT do. Not for his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Jirou lay flat on his stomach on Atobe's bed. Atobe was in the shower. Jirou played with the corner of the bedding. <em>Did Kei-chan have something against the changing room? If I try them on at home, doesn't that beat the point of having a changing room in the store?<em>

_Well, it's Kei-chan…he's weirder than Seigaku's Fuji…_To Jirou, at least.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you've enjoyed SP15. Please leave a little review~

DISCLAIMER: It (PoT) is not mine!


	16. At the Beach Pt1

"Kei-chan!" Jirou waved excitedly at his boyfriend as he clutched the ball with one hand to his chest.

Atobe didn't move from where he lay. This is what being at a beach should be about, right? The sunlight caressing your body; wearing shades and giving girls the look that makes them squeal; sipping on caipifruta and piña colada; and ending your day with a romantic walk along the sea with your lover, allowing the cool sea water wash over your footsteps. Oh, and a sunset in the background would be good. That was what was in Atobe's head when Jirou mentioned a beach.

But, no. Jirou meant this: a _public _beach. Plenty of noise and fun, beach balls, sand between your toes and attempts to drown each other in the sea was Jirou's intention. How different can they be?

Atobe sat up, taking his designer sunglasses off, he glared at the busy beach. Jirou was waiting for Atobe to join him and Oshitari-Gakuto for a two on two beach ball game. What can the Great Atobe do but stay loyal to his own wish of seeing a happy Jirou?

So he joined them. Gakuto had a smirk on his face that said Atobe won't win. Of course, Atobe had no intention of letting Gakuto have his way. Sure, he's never played it before, but it can't be that hard, right?

* * *

><p>Atobe dabbed at the sweat from his forehead with a towel as Jirou handed him a drink. Man, that was hard. But they won. Atobe threw Gakuto a triumphant glance as the red-head swore.<p>

"It's only a game." Jirou comforted his best friend. Gakuto mumbled some incoherent words as the two proceeded towards the ice cream stand.

"Kei-chan, would you like an ice-cream?" Jirou turned his head towards him and screamed to get his voice heard over the sounds of the sea and children playing about with their parents.

From the ice cream stand? Hell, no. But he didn't say so. Instead of blaring his answer over that noise so Jirou could hear him, he simply shook his head. Atobe sat back down on the chaise lounge and decided to think about how they should spend that evening. And he was intending on spending those precious hours _alone _with Jirou.

Atobe watched as Jirou splashed in the shallow waters with Gakuto as they tried to balance the tri-flavoured ice cream cones. It should have been Atobe with Jirou, not that he'd splash around in the water. Atobe rubbed his temple, was he getting jealous of how much time Jirou spent with Gakuto? Atobe shook that thought away. They _are_ best friends. It's only natural that Jirou spends a ridiculous amount of time with him.

Atobe's thoughts were interrupted rudely as a shadow cast over him. Oshitari smiled that signature smirk of his.

"Atobe Keigo, are you jealous?"

"Of course not! That's an absurd idea. Why would I be jealous of Jirou's best friend?"

Oshitari simply smiled. "Because there are things you can only tell a best friend, things that you won't want your boyfriend to know."

Atobe stared at the two figures that seem to stand out among the masses of people as a terrible fear brewed deep inside him.

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I don't own the PoT or its characters.<p>

A/N: I'm so excited about the new TeniPuri OVAs coming out later this month! Can't wait.

I'm sorry for this very late update, but I've been busy, and my exam results weren't the best... but I'm hoping to update regularly as I get back to school and get out of this lazy holiday mood. And about the story, don't worry, there's no dark twists or turns here. I'm fed up of that angst stuff, not my thing.

Reviews would be great.


	17. At the Beach Pt2

"Desert of the day." The waiter said as he placed the said food in front of them.

The atmosphere was perfect for a romantic date. Though it was a hotel restaurant near the beach, the dining facilities were pretty good, it was 4-star after all. The string quartet supplied the customers with an endless flow of music, the lighting was perfect – not too bright, but not dim either. Yes, how romantic would it be! – a candle-lit dinner at such a location, if it was only Atobe and Jirou at the table, _alone._

* * *

><p>Oshitari thoroughly enjoyed observing Atobe as the heir tried all he could to figure out what the megane had nonchalantly said earlier in their 'chat'. Oshitari gave Atobe his signature smirk for the second time that day as he silently conveyed the words 'your insight doesn't work on me, so don't even bother trying' across the dinner table. Of course, being the romantic that he is, Oshitari gave a fair amount of attention to Gakuto as well.<p>

Atobe might have actually been able savour the crème brulee that the waiter served them had he have been able to ignore that comment by Oshitari. But how could he? All of his attention was focused on that sentence which was playing over and over in his head – 'things which you don't want your boyfriend to know'.

Atobe was assured that he was not jealous. Not a bit jealous. It was just…he felt hurt and slightly angry. What exactly is it that Jirou would be willing to tell _that_ red head and not him? Atobe couldn't take it anymore as the dinner ended and they returned to their rooms. Atobe and Jirou shared a room, Atobe had demanded so, and it was to be.

Jirou snuggled into Atobe's chest; and Atobe indulged in Jirou's warmness and his fluffy, soft hair. In the darkness, he gently caressed Jirou's soft skin and felt the uncertainty and doubt sift away…Until all that was left is a small portion of irritation and a hint of betrayal.

"Jirou?"

"Kei-chan, are you okay?" Jirou surprised Atobe with a question of his own.

Jirou tilted his head up a little, his sleepy ruby eyes met Atobe's sharp ice blue. Atobe simply cuddled him and savoured the moment before he posed his question, but no matter how many times he tried to re-word it, it just didn't sound right. Should he ask whether he keeps secrets from him? No, it sounds like an accusation. Then should he question Jirou as to why he spent so much time with Gakuto? …Or, should he ask Jirou whether it's boyfriend over bestfriend or the other way round?

"Jirou, I-"

_Kiss._ Jirou gently pecked Atobe on the lips. Atobe returned the kiss, turning them so that he was half on top of him…

* * *

><p>"Mmmm" a murmur of protest came from the golden-haired boy as the curtains were drawn and sunlight dawned upon the soft bed and the lovers.<p>

Atobe blinked his eyes and gradually saw a figure by the window – Oshitari.

"What the-"

"Shhhh."

Atobe followed Oshitari's eyes and saw Jirou's relaxed sleeping face. He stroked Jirou's hair, and gently touched his forehead with his lips.

Yuushi gave him an amusing look, "So, what did you find out?"

"Get out." Atobe waved Oshitari away, not even bothering to ask what he was doing in his room in the first place.

Atobe knew that there was nothing, no uncertainty, no doubts left. Not after what happened during that night. In fact, he felt guilty for feeling the way he did.

* * *

><p><em>Kei-chan, I love every minute I spend with you, it feels like a million years of happiness all occurring in one moment. I love you.<em>

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the extremely late update. I wrote this out ages ago, but didn't have the time to update. I apologise for any inconsistencies and weird phrasing, and the cheesy ending.

All reviews are welcome!

I promise I will work harder from now on, but I can't guarantee regular updates due to exams.


End file.
